The New Guy in Town
by Theatre-Babyy-x
Summary: When Ryan Barker arrives at Hogwarts everything changes. How do the guys react when all the girls in the school fall head over heels inlove with him and how does James feel when Ryan constantly flirts with Lily? Only one way to find out. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

The New Guy in Town.

Disclaimer: I don't write 700 Page novels, Im not JK Rowling. I Own Nothing that is familiar to you.

Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall to meet everyone gathered around something. People were bobing up and down trying to catch a glimpse of what was within.

Lily continued curiously to her table and took a seat beside James. She kissed his cheek lightly and grabbed herself a bowl.

'Goodmorning beautiful' James said beaming down at her. She couldn't help but noticed the look in his eye, it was full of love.

'Mornin' She said stiffling a yawn. 'What's going on over there?' She pointed to the large crowd.

'New guy from Durmstrang' Sirius said grumpily. He cupped his face in his hand and leaned on an elbow while playing with his fork in the other hand.

'What's up with you?' She asked noticing the sour look that spread across his face as soon as she mentioned the crowd.

'All of the male population feel threatened by the guy.. Lily he is HOT!' Emma Explained. She was sort of shaking with excitement in her seat, she had a thing for the men and they had a thing for her, she had blonde hair, blue eyes and always seemed to snap every boys neck.

'Hey! I'll have you know I don't feel threatened at all by him, I have everything I need right here.' James said giving Lily a kiss on the head.

'Aww James, you truely know how to make me sick.' Sirius said while the rest of the group laughed.

'Well I think it's sweet.' Lily said looking into James' gaze, she took his hand in hers under the table.

'Anyway, going off topic. He's hot Lils, wait till you see him. Savanah said whilst flicking her long black hair over her shoulder. Savanah and Emma were identical twins and they were very alike in some ways and extremely unalike in others.

Lily turned to look at the crowd again and started to notice it break apart. A boy walked out of it followed by a line of girls. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes that would sweep any girl off her feet. He continued to walk up the row of tables and stopped when he reached Lily and her friends.

''Hello, I don't think we have met yet. He said smiling a smile that made you weak at the knees. 'I'm Ryan' He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss upon it, making her blush. 'May I ask your name?'

Lily opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and finally choked some words out. 'Lily, Lily Evans.' She smiled shyly. _Far Out, He was HOT._

James noticed that Ryan was still holding Lily's hand. Shoving the hands apart he grabbed Ryan's and said through gritted teeth. 'Hi, I'm James, James Potter.. Lily's boyfriend.He put emphasis on the last word as he shook his hand firmly and then put his arm around Lily's waist as though showing she was a 'no-go' zone.

Emma and Savanah were quick to pipe in while Ryan had a staring competition with James.

'Hi! I'm Emma and this is Savanah.' Emma said rather too enthusiastically. She held out her hand in hope that he would kiss her hand aswell. He didn't, instead he merely shook it politely.

'Oh and don't worry, we don't have boyfriends.' Savanah said winking. Emma slapped her on the arm and giggled at Ryan.

'You two done?' Remus said looking and the two girls incrediously.

'Yes' They both mumbled into their laps.

'I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black.' Remus said politely.

'Well, it's nice to meet you both.' Ryan said and caught a glare from Sirius. 'Well, I better get going, don't want to keep these lovely young ladies waiting behind me.' He gave a fake laugh and walked away.

James immediatley turned to Lily, Sirius turned to Remus and Emma and Savanah turned to each other.

'What the hell was that?' James said to Lily, looking at her like she had just killed someone.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about James.' Lily said looking at him with a strange stare.

'I don't like him.' James said after careful thought.

'Well of course you don't James, you're clearly intimidated by him.' Lily said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

'I am not, He's extremely up himself, don't tell me you didn't see it?' James said angrily.

'James, You're up yourself.. I don't see the problem. I'm not having this conversation.' Lily said finally turning her attention to her two best friends.

'Oh my gosh, do you think he thought we were pretty? I hope so, those eyes are to die for!' Savanah exclaimed looking like a five year old at christmas.

'He better have. I swear if I don't get a chance to go out with him I'll make it my life dream to atleast get you with him.' Emma said equally estatic. They grabbed each others hands and did a little girly scream. Lily slapped her forehead and laughed, her friends were true girls. She looked at James and noticed him looking at his two best mates.

'Sirius, he is not out to get you, he seems very nice.' Remus said trying to reassure his friend that he wasn't going to steal his title as the 'Ladies man' so he put it.

'Remus, did you see all the girls he had behind him? That's it, the game is on. He isn't going to beat me at my one profession.' Sirius said triumphantly, digging his fork forcefully into the table.

'Sirius, get over yourself.' Savanah said turning to him. She couldn't help but admit that he was a close match to the new guy.

'Anything for you baby.' Sirius said winking at her. She blushed a little and looked down at her hands that were placed neatly in her lap.

'Well sorry to break up this, what should I call it, 'Jealousy party'..but we have Potions in 5 minutes.' Lily said gathering her things. She walked out of the great hall and made her way to the dungeons. Once she found her destination she was suprised to see she was not the first one there.

'Hello Lily, I decided to find my classes early so that I wouldn't get lost and be late.' Ryan said smiling.

'Oh very smart of you, we have Professor Slughorn, he's a really good teacher.' Lily said looking into her bag for her potions book.

'I hear you're really good at Potions, mind if I sit next to you in class?, I'm rubbish at it.' He said lifting and eyebrow ever so slightly.

'Oh um, I usually sit by James in Potions.' Lily said nervously looking down at the floor.

'And how is he at potions?'

'Fairly good' She said curiously.

'Then it's settled, he doesn't need your help. I do.' Ryan said knowing he'd won this discussion hands down.

Lily groaned in her head. James wouldn't be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily watched as the Marauders, Emma and Savanah came towards her, each flushed in the face from running to make it to class on time.

'Took your time' Lily said teasingly.

Professor Slughorn's head appeared from the side of the door. His eyes swivelled around as he took in his class.

'Come in, come in' He said cheerfully, ushering them inside.

Lily took a seat at the front and looked around at the rest of the class. She saw James walking towards her a gulped. Ryan grabbed the chair closest to her and took a seat, James' face turned red with anger.

'Uh, Sorry Ryan, But I sit there.' James said as politely as he could, looking from Lily to Ryan.

'Oh yea, about that, Lily promised me I could sit with her, I'm rubbish at potions and need her help' Ryan replied smugly looking at James with pleasure running through his eyes.

'This true Lils?' James asked her, hurt running through his body.

Lily nodded and frowned. She felt the hurt from James radiating off him. 'Sorry James.'

James just nodded and took a spot next to Sirius up the back. Lily knew this incident wouldn't pass over to quickly, she'd hear about it again after class. She turned around in her seat to look at James. He looked back at her. Ryan was quick to notice this and turned Lily back around and started a conversation.

Throughout the lesson James watched Ryan constantly flirt with Lily. James' blood started to boil everytime Ryan talked to her. Was he being over protective? or was it right for him to be worried about Lily and this guy?.

'Dirty bastard isn't he?' Sirius said with a tone of disgust in his voice. He was looking at Ryan aswell.

'Hmm' Was all James could sound out.

'Prongs, don't act like it isn't bothering you.' Sirius said turning to face him.

'It isn't'

'Uh huh, whatever mate.' Sirius said rolling his eyes and turning to face the front on the class again.

After a drawn out hour the bell finally rang. James jumped up from his seat and ran over to Lily, grabbing her by the waste.

'Miss me?' James said smiling cheekily. Ryan glared at him and gathered his things.

'Cya Lils' He said and walked out the door.

'Bye.' She waved him off quickly and turned around in James' arms to face him. 'Why? did you miss me?' She asked teasingly.

'You know I did' He said and turn his head ready to lean in when Professor Slughorn told them to hurry up and get out.

At the end of the day they all walked back up to the common room and sat themselves down ready to do their homework.

'James don't forget we have to patrol in about five minutes so don't muck around with Sirius.' Lily said as she watched James and Sirius practicing new spells.

'Yea, Yea Lils, I know. I'll do my homework when we get back later tonight.' James said rolling his eyes at her while smiling.

'Mmhmm' Was all she said.

Lily walked through the lonely corridors of Hogwarts with James by her side. She always felt so protected when he was around, like noone could touch her while he was in distance.

'Lily, I don't like you sitting with Ryan.' James said after a long comfortable silence, making this startle Lily a bit. He knew he should be honest about what he had been thinking about all day.

'James, you have nothing to worry about. I noticed he likes to flirt a lot but you know nothings going to happen.' Lily said taking James hand in hers and leaning on his shoulder. It was so like him to be protective of her, not that she minded. She knew this had been getting to him all day.

'I know, but he's taken a particular interest in you, and he really doesn't like me.' James said his voice sounding a little worried.

'James. Don't worry. I'll know when he's taken it too far. You have nothing to worry about.' She said, knowing that no matter what she said wouldn't stop James from worrying.

'Yea. I just got really jealous today in Potions when he was flirting with you.' James felt his cheeks start to burn up and was glad it was dark, so that Lily couldn't see them.

'He's the one that should be jealous James, not you.' Lily said turning to him. 'Even if he does want me, he won't get me. Im already taken by my charming, big head boyfriend.' She said taking a step closer to him so that their faces were almost touching.

'Damn right you are.' He said and closed the gap by placing his lips upon hers. Lily felt as though an electric shock had gone through her body. She kissed him back gently and was quick to deepen the kiss. James ran his tongue along her glossed lips asking for entrance which she happily granted. Lily ran her fingers slowly through his jet black hair making it messier than usual. Lily's heart was pounding against her chest and she could feel James' doing exactly the same as she put her hand upon his chest.

Soon Lily was pinned against the stone wall while James had his hand up against it helping him stay up. It was the perfect moment. The quiet corridors, the moonlight shining in on them and the feeling as though nothing mattered in the world except for them.

'I love you Lily.' James breathed in her ear causing her heart to skip a beat as his warm breath tickled her face.

'I love you too James.' She whispered joining her lips with his passionately once more.

Soon a light was shining on them, blinding their eyes. The moment was ruined.

'Ouch, my eyes!' James whined while hiding Lily's eyes with his hand.

'Mr Potter and Miss Evans, you are patrolling the corridors. This isn't free time for little cosy sessions. I hope I don't come across this scene again.' Professor Mcgonnagal said with a stern look.

Lily was highly embarrassed by being caught by a teacher. She looked down at her feet while her face began to heat up.

'Uh, Sorry Professor..won't happen again.' James apologised with a slight smile on his face.

Professor Mcgonnagal shook her head a little and James could have sworn he saw a small smile creep in before she turned around and went back the way she came. James cracked up laughing while Lily slapped his arm and dug her face into his chest with shame.

'C'mon, our rounds are over for tonight. Go get some sleep.' He said. He grabbed her hand and walked her back to the Gryffindor tower feeling extremely happy.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review = Chapter 3 has been written and is awaiting validation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

The sun glistened in on her eyes through the window the next morning. Lily got dressed into her hogwarts robes and took her self down the winding staircases to the great hall. She noticed once again the big group of girls surrounding Ryan and chuckled to herself. She greeted Sirius, Remus, Emma, Savanah and James and took a seat.

'God, you'd think they'd be over him by now.' Sirius said glumly. He was eyeing the crowd with jealousy surging through every vain in his body.

'Sirius it's only been one whole day.' Emma said, rolling her eyes.

'Your point?' He said looking at her as though she were mad.

'My point is, it'll all blow over soon.. sure they'll still think he's hot but they'll get bored of following him around. Don't let it bother you so much.' Emma replied while rubbing his arm. She looked at him with sparkling eyes and then turned to look at the same thing he was looking at.

Sirius sighed and turned back to his toast.

'Well what do we have today?' James asked looking at them all. Lily raised an eyebrow.

'Look at your timetable?' She suggested as though it was the answer to everything.

'Can't be bothered, what do we have today?' He said ruffling his hair at the back, making it messier then it had been.

'Herbology,Transfiguration, Free period, Charms, Defence against the dark arts and then Transfiguration again.' Savanah said quickly. Savanah was the organised one of the group. She knew where everything was and when.

'Awesome, alright the Lake at free period?' James said staring at each of them while they nodded their heads.

The first two periods came and went very quickly and soon Lily was finding herself walking to her groups usual spot under a tree by the lake. It was a beautiful area and every group wanted to sit there but noone had the courage to try and kick the marauders out of their territory.

As Lily continued to walk she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw the face of a flushed boy.

'Hello Ryan.' Lily said kindly, taking his appearance in.

'Hey Lils, mind if i sit with you during free period?' He asked with a tone of plead in his voice.

'Oh, uh yea I guess.. why not?' She said happily. In the back of her mind she thought of one thing, James' reaction when he saw her walking down to him with Ryan beside her.

She and Ryan walked through the long tangled grass and stopped at their destination. Lily saw James' mouth drop as she approached them.

'Hey, Uhh Ryan is going to join us ok?' Lily asked, more to James then anyone else.

'Where's all your little girlfriends?' Sirius said, eyeing him suspiciously.

'Oh I told them to bugger off for a bit, attention was starting to get to me.' Ryan replied casually taking a seat between Emma and Savanah who both reddened immediatley.

'You told them to go away!?' Sirius said with his mouth gaping open.

'Yea? they all went to the great hall instead, mumbling about how these marauder guys never told them to go away.' Ryan said rolling his eyes. 'Who do they think they are? Hogwarts dream guys?'

Sirius grabbed his bag and got to his feet quickly, excitement and longing filled every feature of his face.

'Cya guys. To the great hall!.' He said pointing to the castle with a look of triumph. He sped off leaving the rest of the group with dumbstruck faces.

'He always seems to amaze me.' Savanah said with an amused face.

Emma sat there and seemed to be thinking hard.

'Uh, I might go off to the great hall too. Missed breakfast.' She said and gathered her things and then left.

'She didn't miss breakfast. I was with her, infact she had a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast.' Savanah said with confusion, tilting her head to the side a little bit.

'Of course she didn't miss breakfast Sav. She went to the great hall for a reason.' Lily said looking as though it were the most obvious thing.

'She likes girls too?' James said amused by the thought.

' No, she likes Sirius. Haven't you noticed she always seems to hang around him and blush whenever he talks to her?' Lily said and notice them shaking their heads. 'Oh, I thought it was obvious.'

'Wow, so her and Sirius.. that'll be hard, but I think we can manage Prongs.' Remus said grinning widely.

Savanah looked at them both suspiciously.

'Manage what?' The girls asked in unison.

'You'll see.' They spoke together.

'Anyway, Lily I was wondering, would you be able to help me with the potions assessment sometime next week?' Ryan said turning to her, his eyes melting into hers.

James shifted closer to Lily. Lily looked at him and he nodded. He could trust her with his life and didn't want to upset her. Even if he didn't trust him.

'Sure Ryan. Uh I'm free wednesday, Seven alright in the library?' Lily suggested.

'Perfect.'

Lily walked down the stone cold steps heading out of the girls dormitories to the Gryffindor Common Room in the afternoon to find the Marauders and Savanah huddled around the flickering flames from the common room fire place. Lily was quick to join them taking a place between James and Savanah.

'Oi Sirius, I heard the ravenclaws planning something yesterday that i forgot to tell you about.' Remus said with a cocky smile spreading across his thin face.

'Do tell.' Sirius stated curiously.

'Janessa Oliver is having a slumber party tomorrow night in the room of requirement.' James said to him knowing just what Sirius was thinking as he said this.

'Fancy a night time stroll tomorrow boys?' He said excitement pounding in his chest.

'Sure, why not?' Remus answered lightly.

'Sounds like fun.' James replied also.

Lily turned to look at James with her eyebrows furrowed. James looked back at her slightly alarmed.

'Your aren't really going are you James?' Lily said in a motherly tone.

'Yes, he is _mother_.' Sirius said ending the conversation with Lily looking hurt.

_'Emma,_

_Meet me in the room of requirement tonight at seven o'clock._

_Your secret admirer.'_

Emma read the note in a whisper to Lily and Savanah at the breakfast table. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest, sounding as though it were about to rip through. Who had sent her the letter?

'Oooh Em, this is so exciting!' Savanah exclaimed rubbing her hands together.

'Got any ideas who it's from Emma?' Lily said focusing on her breakfast more than the convesation.

'Oh-my-gosh! It could be Ryan!' Savanah said, her eyes lighting up.

Emma thought hard. 'I don't think so. He's never showed any interest in me. Whenever he's around his focus is always on Lily.' She gave Lily a small dirty look.

'Hey! don't act like I enjoy it! It isn't fun having someone constantly flirting with you while your boyfriend is right behind you.' Lily said.

'You called?' James joked, startling her with his sudden presence.

'Morning sunshine' He said swooping down to give her a small peck on the lips and pulling up a bowl for himself. Lily smiled at him gently.

'Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to find out when I go tonight.' Emma concluded thinking deeply.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! More on the way. Please Review, they help me get more motivated to write. Ideas are welcome =**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

Emma grabbed her black cloak and quietly made her way through the cold, silent corridors to the room of requirement. It was close to the time that she was meant to meet her mystery man and she had decided to make her way there early. She walked past the wall outside the room 3 times thinking hard of what she wanted inside. It soon appeared and she took hold of the rusty, metal door knob and pushed the door open to reveal its insides.

She walked into a small room with two large couches and a small fireplace. The strong scent of

fresh red roses filled her nostrils. She took in her surroundings and sat on one of the couches. 10 minutes went by and she was not disturbed. When 15 minutes came around she heard sounds of muffled voices coming through the large, wooden door. Her heart thundered hard against her ribs.

'Oh, this is going to be good.' She heard a voice say. It sounded full of anticipation.

'Sure is Padfoot. Oh hang on, I forgot something! I better go back to the common room to get it.' James Potter said.

Emma's stomach did a flip and suddenly it felt as though butterflies had been released from inside her and were fluttering around everywhere. Sirius was outside the room.

'Oh yeah! Me too. We'll be back, give us 10 minutes. Go in without us, we'll live if we miss the first gossip session.' Remus said in a humorous tone.

'What could you possibly forget? Oh well, go get it. I'll see you soon.' Sirius said and then she could the sound of feet trotting away.

A sound was then heard from the other side of the door and soon the door was swinging open and in stepped Sirius Black. His grey eyes swept over Emma and her surroundings with confusion. His hair was slightly messy but it sat well with his good looks. Oh, how his looks made Emma melt.

'Umm, Is everyone late or something?' Sirius said to her sounding disappointed.

'Late for what?' She replied confused.

'The Ravenclaw slumber party.'

'I didn't know there was a slumber party.' She said raising an eyebrow in question.

'Oh well if it's not on I better go then.' He said and turned for the door. He walked up to it and placed his hand upon the knob but it wouldn't budge.

'Does this door normally jam?' He said turning to her.

'Not when I've been here.' Emma replied.

She saw Sirius mutter something under his breath that sounded strangely like 'Oh I'll get them'. He turned back around and swung himself onto the other couch. He put his leg over the other and stretched out across the couch with his arms behind his neck.

'Looks like I'm not getting out, so I'll have to crash here for a bit.' He said staring up at the ceiling and looking at it with forced interest.

Emma sat their awkwardly with her hands placed upon each other neatly in her lap and her feet slightly pigeon-toed. She thought about her note and decided it best to tell Sirius incase the mystery boy came wandering in to meet them both.

'Uh, I'm supposed to be meeting someone.' She said, not making eye contact with him.

'Oh who? I'd love to meet them!' He said sounding pleasant and happy to finally have something to discuss as he was getting bored with the plain white ceiling.

'Er, I don't know.' She replied, embarrassed by her answer.

'Secret Admirer?'

'Yea'

It went back to an awkward silence. They sat there in the room of requirement for about half an hour, each not making any form communication to one another. Emma was first to break the cold silence.

'Sirius, can I ask you something?' She asked him slowly, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear nervously.

'Go for it.'

'Why do you always go for the bimbos?' She said softly. The question suprised him.

'Define 'bimbos'' He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

'I don't know. You know, like, all those blonde and giggly girls.' She said determined not to look at him.

'I don't know, they just seem to come to me.'

Emma rolled her eyes and her lips formed a twisted smile.

'Haven't you ever thought about giving anyone else a chance?'

She was now turning the colour of a tomato and was impressed by her courage to ask him this.

'Yea, but they aren't the type to be interested in me.' He said shrugging.

'How do you know that? If you actually gave them a chance and showed a little interest in them, I'm sure they'd fall for you.' She said smiling at him lightly. His bright grey eyes flickered into hers and locked. She blushed and looked down into her lap.

'How do you know?' He said with curiosity.

Emma took a deep shakey breath and prepared herself for his reply.

'Because, I did.' She whispered biting her lip.

He didn't say anything but continued to stare at the ceiling. Emma's mind was racing through thoughts. _Please say something! Anything!_

He then stood up slowly and walked over to her couch and took a seat beside her. He took her hands in his. His hands felt warm and tender and she began to think of what would happen next. Was this all a dream?

He then looked deeply into her eyes and then his began to close slowly and she followed his lead. He leaned in and placed his soft lips against her glossed lips. His kiss was soft but full of passion. He placed his hands upon her waist and she placed hers around his neck. Her dream had become reality and she was finally kissing the boy she had wanted for what seemed like forever.

**A/N: Hope you like! I know it was short but next chapter should be long I hope. Not too sure, I plan it as I go along. Oh and I forgot to mention..I hate peter so therefor he doesn't get a role in this fanfiction. No complaints Read and Review!**


End file.
